Harry Potter and the deep dark secret
by Hunter Hatake and Neko Uchiha
Summary: Harry Potter is now rebelliouse and have some new friends spunky Arashi, cute Hikari, and Punk Yami.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Deep Dark Secret.

Roxxi: ok well it's our version of the half blood prince…..

Yuki: its AU…

Hunter: and OOC

Chapter 1:

It was in the middle of the summer but it was the best summer ever for Harry…he was with Sirius and no he didn't die…it was a cover so every thought he died so he can stop running and have Harry to live with him.

Sirius ran up the stairs of his home to stop at Harry's door, he slept all morning and didn't eat breakfast so why not bother him. "Harry it's..." he must have went to work early thought Sirius.

Mean while at the Shadow ink piercing and tattoo shop.

"Hey Harry can you bring me a stencil please?" yelled another worker her name was Arashi she was a bit older than Harry. Arashi had Bluish black hair, and goldish grey eyes.

Harry was running around looking for needles and stencils "Yes ok Arashi after I get Yami a few needles and some more tissue this guy is bleeding all over the place." Still running around Harry managed to get every thing done in time for lunch. "Hey Harry did you find the anti-bacterial soap…there's no more in this booth" Yelled another girl Yami from a booth. Yami was Harry's age and she had Black hair with silver and ice blue eyes.

Harry rolled his eyes at Yami "Yes for the third time I don't know why you can't be like your sister and only ask me once then be nice about it…that's why I love her so much" Harry smiled as Hikari walked by giving Harry a peck on his cheek while Yami and Arashi look at them and put their fingers in their mouths pretending to gag.

"Yeah well think about our names Harry-dude I'm dark she's light get it buddy boy" Yami hip checked Harry as she walked her customer out.

Yami looked at her sis then to Harry "I wonder when I'll be an aunt… I hope the kids are cute"

"You better not say that around mom and dad or Harry and I will get a beating" Hikari held her hips and stared at her sis. Hikari looked like her twin sister Yami but she had Red like orange hair and ice blue eyes.

"It's ok Hikari I know she's teasing us and I really don't mind…any more" Harry started to put things away.

Arashi showed her last customer out the doors "Where to for lunch guys?" as her stomach growled.

"Well I guess sub way? It's really healthy" laughed Hikari holding Harry's hand.

"Ok they have a sub I like any way" laughed Yami grabbing her sister and Arashi's hands so they all where in a chain.

"You are really a strange child" Harry lifted an eyebrow at Yami.

"Its ok my parents ruined my twin it's not her fault…punk kids are a little strange but we still love her" whispered Hikari to Harry.

The four walked into the subway... Coincidentally the same sub way the Weasley family, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus where eating at.

Mrs. Weasley took one look at Arashi and gasped long and hard, then when Yami turned around she almost fainted.

"Mum what's wrong with you, you look as if you seen strange people" laughed Ron.

Hermione tapped Ron's shoulder then pointing to Harry and his three friends.

"Ron is that Harry?" asked Hermione with wide eyes and an open mouth.

Harry had two lip piercings on his bottom lip, his left eyebrow.

Harry noticed the family and his godfather and uncle Remus and ran up to them.

"Hey guys I haven't seen you fore a long time…what's new?" asked Harry dragging his girlfriend to the table.

"Harry dear what happened to your face!" Shrieked Mrs.Weasley grabbing his head.

"Oh my sis and friend pierced him when he started working at the piercing shop…they did a really good job" Hikari piped up smiling at Mrs. Weasley. Hikari only had a small diamond in her nose.

"Oh hello dear what's your name…are you our Harry's girlfriend?" Mrs. Weasley was only joking on the girlfriend thing.

"Oh hello I'm Hikari Kaze, yes I am Harry's girlfriend" introduced Hikari bowing (as they do in Japan)

Harry laughed at Hikari for her cuteness "Hikari and her twin sister and their best friend are Japanese they just moved here this summer next year they'll be coming to Hogwarts"

"Where is your sister and friend?" Asked Sirius (he already knows Hikari)

"Oh they went to order our food and pay for it" laughed Hikari sitting down "Oh here they come"

Everyone's jaws dropped at the sight of the two girl's faces.

"GA-ROSS! DUDE THAT WAS NASTY SHIT!" Yelled Yami "Opps sorry my vocabulary is awful"

"Well at least our food is free" laughed Arashi "but still gross and creepy"

"HARRY THEY'RE PIERCED FROM HEAD TO TOE!" Yelled Hermione.

"Exsqueez me but I'm not I only have my face and belly button done not the bad place if that was done then I'd be a real freak…well more of one maybe" Yami looked insulted.

"Me only my face has piercings" smiled Arashi.

"Yeah my sis is a certified freak" laughed Hikari.

"Hey that's not fair no ones perfect and I guess I stand accused…oh sorry I didn't introduce my self" stopped Yami in the middle of freaking out on her twin.

"Oh neither did I" realized Arashi. Both girls jumped up and bowed while telling the group their names.

Ron pulled Harry away from Hikari and every one else.

"Harry mate what's going on your suddenly into piercings?" asked Ron looking his friend over again.

"You forgot tattoos" added Harry showing Ron his tattoo of a Phoenix and a snake fighting on his back.

"ok how much was all this?' asked Ron.

"I didn't have to pay for anything… I work there and well Hikari liked me when I walked in and they did it for free." Explained Harry.

"So you think…I can…get one or a few too, and maybe get hooked up with Hikari's twin?" Ron looked at Harry desperately.

Harry burst out laughing "You like Yami!" still laughing Harry patted Ron's shoulder "It's ok she's got a good personality"

"What do you mean mate, are you saying she's ugly?" Ron went serious so did Harry.

"I'm not I cant then I'll be saying Hikari is…that's messed" Harry turned and looked at the girls laughing at each other.

"Well…what do you say?" Ron smiled at Harry

"Yeah just stop by Shadow ink at 1o'clock ok" Harry looked at Ron and started pulling him to talk to Yami.

"Ok" That was all he could say.

Charlie and Arashi where talking maniacally about dragons, every one seemed in a big conversation they way Harry wanted it to be for once in his life he had what he wanted.

"Hey sis I'm thirsty, you think you can get me some soda?" asked Hikari pulling the puppy face.

"No I'm not going to get hit on bye perverted nerd over there, ask Arashi" Yami chocked out

"No not me ask Harry…wait Yami we'll do it adult like ready"

"Ok!"

The two girls did rock paper scissors, Yami lost.

"Kuso" Yami swore under her breath.

Yami walked up to the counter and the guy started flirting with her. Ron got pissed off and ran up "Dude don't bother asking her out I asked her out already…she said yes…"

Ron and Yami walk back to the table "Oh god thank you Ron….wait was that supposed to mean something?" Yami hugged Ron.

"Umm well yeah in a way" Ron blushed.

"Awwww Yami has a crush" teased Arashi poking Yami.

"Shut up Arashi you dumb bum" giggled Yami.

"Wait a tick did my opposite just giggle?" Hikari was completely surprised along with every one else.

"Yeah but we have to go to work now bye every one…go kiss your Ron good bye Yami- poo" laughed Arashi.

"I said Shut up and this time I mean it…bye Ron thanks again" Yami pulled Harry, Hikari, and Arashi out of Subway.

At the Store.

Every one was working hard cleaning up and getting their booths ready for customers.

Ron arrived at the shop with Ginny, Hermione, Bill, Charlie, and Fleur.

"Hello how my I…oh hi guys!" Yelled none other than Professor McGonagall.

"PROFESSOR?" yelled Bill.

"What are you doing working here!" screamed Hermione

"That's awesome Professor!" yelled Ron

"Well I always had a passion for piercings and tattoos, so I started this shop in a Muggle mall" laughed Minerva.

"Well I want to get some piercings and well Gin here wants her lip pierced…how much is that all together?" asked Ron finishing.

"Nothing, you're my students so you don't have to pay for anything" laughed Minerva putting Ron in Yami's booth and Ginny in Hikari's booth, and then the other two older boys in Arashi's to get tattoos "Have fun don't scream!"

With Ron and Yami.

"So what…..hey Ron what are you doing here?" laughed Yami dropping a needle.

"Getting a piercing are you going to strike me with this or what?" laughed Ron picking the needle up.

"Oh yeah hahhah so what do you want done?" asked Yami nervously sitting beside him.

"Well what would look good?"

"Umm well looking at Ron funny well I'd say your lip in the middle Pokes needle in then ring and your right eyebrow pokes another needle through then ring there you didn't even feel it" smiled Yami handing him a mirror.

"Wow I didn't your really good at it…its almost like yours" Ron smiled.

"Not really I have my nose done…don't tell me your doing this to be like me" Yami breathed hard blowing her bangs up.

"No, I wanted it before then when I seen other people with it I thought why not mum cant stop me anymore…plus you did it" Ron laughed at Yami.

"What? Why are you laughing at me?"

"It's nothing really"

"then if it isn't lets go to the movies next weekend…now clean them every night and day, don't swim, and watch out for them, now go get a tattoo" laughed Yami handing Ron Anti-bacterial soap.

"Thanks….ok we will go see you later" still shocked He went to the tattoo booth.

In the tattoo booth

"Ok so this Ying and Yang dragon means light and dark." Commented Arashi.

"So you do all the tattoos right?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah I use the stencils Yami draws out for me and when I'm up to it I draw some too." Replied Arashi

"Cool…so do you do any piercings?" asked Ron

"Uhhhhh no I hate putting needles threw people none the less Yami and Hikari pierced me…no they can do that" replied Arashi again.

"What made you want to do this for a job?" asked Bill looking at drawn stencils.

"Well I don't know I just had a thing for drawing on people and well Yami and Hikari have always been obsessed with piercing things we used to practice on dolls and stuff" laughed Arashi from the memory "Ok who's next? Bill?"

Harry walked in "OK Ron where is it going…god mate don't tell me on the hind spot"

"Harry! I'm not sick are you mad!" yelled Ron from embarrassment that Yami might have heard that.

"What will it be Bill?" asked Arashi.

"Umm I want a silver wolf with blue eyes on my shoulder blade" added Bill.

"Ok that's a good choice" laughed Arashi "Yami drew that one"

"Oh cool she's a good artist. So are you, you must have drawn Charlie's right?" asked Bill

"Yeah I did draw Charlie's it was one of my first ones done" laughed Arashi.

Harry was in the back round putting Ron's dragon on his arm wrapping around it.

Half an hour passed till they finally finished tattooing the three Weasley brothers.

Harry put the finishing touches on Ron's dragon and Arashi finished Bill's wolf. "There Ron now you're a rebel hahaha" laughed Harry and Arashi.

"Very funny mate" sarcastically laughed Ron.

Hikari and Yami walked into the booth with die and hair products.

"Who wants there hair done?" laughed Yami "it's free!"

"Nice sis come on Ron Bill Charlie, Hermione, Ginny, and Fleur have their hair done." Commented Hikari shaking the die in her hand.

Every one walked out of the booth to the back room where the three girls did hair.

"Ok Bill lets see well Harry and I can mix colors with your red and cut it to a shaggy length" Hikari started what she planned.

Fleur jumped up and down clapping her hands "zis is soo fun right Bill!" still laughing and jumping.

"Why are you so happy Fleur" asked Yami putting colors in Ron's hair laughing at Fleur's joy.

Fleur stopped jumping and clapping and thought or a few seconds "I'm not sure it just is so fun!" starting again "Ginny you look so rebellious with your lip ring, no?" complimented Fleur.

"Oh thank you Fleur it still kind of hurts and I think I taste blood, Hikari why did my lip bleed?" asked Ginny

"Well it's your blood type you know just use a q-tip and water to clean it off." Smiled Hikari.

Hermione looked at her hair "I didn't know my hair would ever be straight and UN frizzy"

"It looks so nice Hermione we can give you a straightener and de-frizzer if you'd like" offered Arashi spiking Charlie's hair.

"Yeah it's ceramic so it's really good and this de-frizzing crap is cool too" laughed Hikari cutting Bill's hair.

"I didn't know my hair would go along with this Arashi" laughed Charlie touching his spikes.

"Ha! Yami's hair can do it why can't yours!" laughed Arashi pulling out a picture of Yami with spiked pigtails.

"Hey when did you take that!" laughed Yami.

"Remember my last birthday party the night before we did your hair" laughed Arashi thinking back.

"Oh yeah!" screamed Hikari.

"Yeah sis did you have to yell" asked Yami

"Ok Bill your done" sighed Harry taking the smock off him.

"You're done too Ron"

"There Charlie"

Bill had shaggy ginger red hair with black pieces, Charlie had spiked red ginger hair with blue tips, and Ron had ginger red hair the same length as before with dark purple chunks.

Ginny had long ginger red hair with pink streaks, Fleur had silver thin streaks and red, and Hermione had straight brown hair with blonde in the back and thin red streaks.

Hunter: ok there's the first chappy hope you had fun

Yuki: R&R it's interesting...

Roxxi: We thought they had to turn rebellious.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Deep Dark Secret 2

The gang walked into the department store where the adults where shopping for most things that a home needs to be well a home. Mrs. Weasley glanced at her six children that came with her

"MY GOD WHAT IN THE HAVENS DID YOU KIDS DO!?" screamed Mrs. Weasley dropping the items in her hands. Ginny smiled at her mothers' reaction

"We decided we needed a change of look". Ron helped his mother pick up her potions and items she immediately dropped in shock of the sight of her beautiful children's new "punk" perspective.

"It's just a new look mom it's not like we're going to sacrifice animals or any of that". Hikari and Arashi looked at Yami who was trying to catch a cat that appeared out of no where

"Hmm so your saying you guys wont be like her" pointing their thumbs in the direction of Yami in the background. Yami realized what they where talking about

"Hey I don't sacrifice animals! Tell them Harry, tell them now!"

"Well I don't know what are all those sacrifice things in your room for?" laughed Harry, Hikari, and Arashi. Hermione looked at Yami

"Do you really do that?"

"NO I DON'T" yelled a very frustrated Yami "I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T!

"Ok we where only kidding" laughed Arashi and Hikari.

After quarreling over that stuff everyone went to Sirius and Harry's house.

Molly was still grumbling under her breath about their new looks but they all ignored it after awhile.

Sirius put out the tea and Harry prepared snacks for their guests. Arashi looked at Sirius for a second "hey aren't you Sirius Black?!"

Hikari looked at Arashi "wow you're very attentive"

"Don't tell me you knew?" whined Arashi.

"Yeah I did hello he is my boyfriends' god father and guardian doy!" smart assed Hikari.

"Did you know Yami?" asked Arashi.

Yami turned to her twin and best friend and looked at them blankly "YOU'RE MY HERO SIRIUS BLACK!!" Screamed Yami jumping on Sirius.

Sirius looked at Harry scared "Harry…help…get…her…off…my…back!"

Harry, and Hikari grabbed Yami's legs and started to pull but she didn't let go.

Arashi thought for a second "HEY YAMI ISNT THAT MCR???!!!" pointing out side.

Yami, Harry, and Hikari stopped "WHAT WHERE???!!" Yami jumped off of Sirius and ran outside.

Arashi laughed "give her a minute she'll come back and ask me "Why did you do that to me?" I do it all the time and she never gets it"

Everyone had a sweat drop "your so mean" Ron speaking for everyone.

Yami ran back in the house "ARASHI!! Why did you do that to me???" crying her eyes out.

Arashi couldn't do anything but laugh at Yami crying.

"It's ok Yami she's just being mean" cooed Ron petting Yami's hair.

"Don't touch me" sobbed Yami.

Arashi stopped laughing "It's ok Ron she likes you but nothing gets between her and MCR"

Hikari sipped her tea "So what's with you guys and tea like come on try soda or something"

Mrs. Weasley looked at Hikari "Then why are you drinking it dear?"

Hikari smiled ":3 because it's good!"

"Squeak, squeak"

Everyone looked around "What's that?" asked Sirius.

Arashi looked at Yami who suddenly stopped crying "umm Yami I think your rat got out of your bag"

"Oh umm" said Yami searching in her MCR bag "umm Squishy? Squishhhhyyy??!!" Squishy the rat looked at Arashi when he heard his name and ran to Hikari who he mistaken as Yami then finally was so scared he found Yami and hid in her sweater pocket. "Why are you so scared of them Squishy?" Arashi started laughing "Well umm I kinda kicked him when I slept over a week ago" Hikari laughed to "really I threw him across the room a week ago to"

Yami pulled the rat out of her sweater pocket "You two are in humane really even if it is Peter Pettigrew you shouldn't be mean"

Everyone stared at Yami.

"What... don't kill him god Arashi found him and we turned him into a rat eternally" smiled Yami petting his head with her index finger.

Sirius went solemn "You do know that you have to give him up to Azkaban Yami don't you?"

Yami turned sad "I know but he's my Squishy I don't care if he was an insane murderer"

Hikari looked at her sister "Oh just give him up you'll get a new rat plus he creeps me out it stares at me a lot its creepy"

Ron sat beside Yami on the floor "You don't get it she's to close to him now"

"BUT YOU HAVE TO GIVE HIM UP YAMI!" yelled Hikari taking "Squishy" away.

"NO HIKARI-CHAN GIVE HIM BACK YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND MOM AND DAD LET ME KEEP HIM B/C WE FOUND HIM!!!"

Sirius stopped Yami "By the way how did you come across this back stabber?"

Yami smiled "Well I guess I can tell you the story, ok I was skateboarding like I always do and Arashi and Hikari were watching then Arashi noticed something on the tail of my board when I stopped like she told me to Squishy was skating with me it was so cute then we realized it was Peter Pettigrew then Arashi and Hikari put a spell on him to make him stay a rat, but Hikari was too freaked out to take it home and Arashi thought it was gross so I took it home and mom and dad let me keep it b/c it was a poor homeless thing."

Everyone sweat dropped "poor? Homeless? My god girl he's a murderer" yelled Sirius.

Arashi stopped Sirius "Well technically he's not a murderer he just followed orders and well maybe he is b/c he killed Cedric who was very hot"

Everyone looked at Arashi.

Hikari patted Arashi "His family are family friends of ours and Arashi dated him, trust me depression hit when she found out he died"

Harry took the rat from Yami "Here Sirius take him away, no wait Mr. Weasley you take him please he disgusts me"

Hikari looked at her sobbing sister "its ok Yami if you tell mom and dad you lost your rat shudders they'll get you a kitty"

"But I don't sniffle want a sniffle Kitty!" cried Yami

Arashi gave Yami a tissue "Look brat your make-ups smearing more than usual, your birthdays coming up I'll get you a new rat"

Yami wiped her eyes "Really?" still sobbing

"Yes really" sighed Arashi.

Ron pulled Arashi away from the group "umm can I get her the rat so she knows I like her?" Ron started to blush

"You like Yami?!" Laughed Arashi hysterically "Hey Hikari I think you should come over here!" yelled Arashi laughing in sing song voice.

"Ok why does everyone laugh at me?" yelled Ron in frustration.

Hikari ran to the living room "yes Arashi what is it?"

"Your sis has a secret admirer!" laughed Arashi in sing song voice. Arashi and Hikari leaned on each other laughing. Ron started to get frustrated "WHY DOES EVERYONE LAUGH AT IT!?" The girls stopped laughing and wiped their eyes from tears "ok Ron guys don't usually like my twin because of well the look she has, usually the we're the guy magnets she's been called a freak one to many times and she's not used to crushes that's why its soo funny!" Arashi and Hikari start laughing again then they left Ron and went to the kitchen.

Hunter: ok done!

Roxxi: Poor Ron they always laugh at him

Yuki: Once again Roxxi YOU WROTE IT

Roxxi: Oh yeah XD I always do that


End file.
